The Start of a New Relationship
by hopelesslyundeniablyaddicted
Summary: (BEGINS AT PAGE 486 - 488 OF BOO [MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD!] Then becomes my story) Nico finally comes to terms with his feelings for Percy. Meanwhile, a certain blonde has captured his attention after he let Percy go. Will a new relationship begin? Chapter 6: Apollo and the Stolls are just plain evil.
1. The Start of A New Relationship

_I just couldn't resist writing this! Alright, percico shippers, this will be the biggest spoiler for you if you haven't read BoO so stop reading…_

…

…

_NOW. (Unless you don't care if I spoil it for you.)_

_Basically going to copy down pages 486 – 488 (with minor edits) and then the spinoff begins. Oh, btw, this is Solangelo. I just couldn't make it percico… the feeeeels_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters/world because I am not Rick Riordan. I do not own any brands/places/people you might recognize.**

* * *

><p>Nico was walking across camp with Jason. He happened to glance toward the cabins and saw someone waving at him. Will Solace stood in the doorway of the Apollo cabin, a stern look on his face. He pointed to the ground on his feet like <em>You. Here. Now.<em>

"Jason," Nico said, "would you excuse me?"

* * *

><p>"So where were you?" Will demanded. He was wearing a green surgeon's shirt with jeans and flip-flops, which was probably not standard hospital protocol.<p>

"What do you mean?" Nico asked.

"I've been stuck in the infirmary for, like, two days. You don't come by. You don't offer to help." the blonde said, seemingly upset.

"I… what? Why would you want a son of Hades in the same room with people you're trying to heal? Why would _anyone_ want that?"

"You can't help out a friend? Maybe cut bandages? Bring me a soda or a snack? Or just a simple _How's it going, Will? _You don't think I could stand to see a friendly face?"

"What… _my _face?"  
>The words simply didn't make sense together: <em>Friendly face. Nico di Angelo.<em>

"You're so dense," Will noted. "I hope you got over that nonsense about leaving Camp Half-Blood."

"I-yeah. I did. I mean, I'm staying."

"Good. So you may be dense, but you're not an idiot."

"How can you even talk to me like that? Don't you know I can summon zombies and skeletons and-"

"Right now you couldn't summon a wishbone without melting into a puddle of darkness, di Angelo," Will said, "I told you, no more Underworld-y stuff, doctor's orders. You owe me at least three days of rest in the infirmary. Starting _now_."

Nico felt like a hundred skeletal butterflies were resurrecting in his stomach. "Three days? I-I suppose that would be okay" Actually, it would be more than okay. Three days with Will? Nico didn't know why, but he was looking forward to it.

"Good. Now-"

A loud _whoop!_ cut through the air.

Over by the hearth in the center of the commons, Percy was grinning at something Annabeth had just told him. Annabeth laughed and playfully slapped his arm.

"I'll be right back." Nico told Will "Promise on the Styx and everything."

He walked over to Percy and Annabeth, who were both still grinning like crazy.

"Hey, man," Percy said, "Annabeth just told me some good news. Sorry if I got a little loud."

"We're going to spend our senior year together," Annabeth explained, "here in New York. And after graduation-"

"College in New Rome!" Percy pumped his fist like he was blowing a truck horn. "Four years with no monsters to fight, no battles, no stupid prophecies. Just me and Annabeth, getting our degrees, hanging out at cafés, enjoying California-"

"And after that…" Annabeth kissed Percy on the cheek. "Well, Reyna and Frank said we could live in New Rome as long as we like."

"That's great," Nico said. He was a little surprised to find that he meant it. "I'm staying too, here at Camp Half-Blood."

"Awesome!" Percy said.

Nico studied his face – his sea green eyes, his grin, his ruffled black hair. Somehow Percy Jackson seemed like a regular guy now, not a mythical figure. Not someone to idolize or crush on.

"So" Nico said, "since we're going to be spending at least a year seeing each other at camp, I think I should clear the air."

Percy's smile wavered. "What do you mean?"

"For a long time," Nico said, "I had a crush on you. I just wanted you to know."

Percy looked at Nico. Then at Annabeth, as if to check that he'd heard correctly. Then back at Nico. "You-"

"Yeah," Nico said. "You're a great person. But I'm over that. I'm happy for you guys."

"You… so you mean-"

"Right."

Annabeth's gray eyes started to sparkle. She gave Nico a sideways smile.

"Wait," Percy said. "So you mean-"

"Right.," Nico said again. "But it's cool. We're cool. I mean, I see now… you're cute, but you're not my type."

"I'm not your type… Wait. So-"

"See you around, Percy," Nico said. "Annabeth."

She raised her hand for a high five.

Nico obliged. Then he walked back across the green, where Will Solace was waiting.

* * *

><p>(THIS IS WHERE IT BECOMES MY STORY)<p>

Will had a slight blush on his face and he was fidgeting when Nico walked back. "Um… I kind of… heard everything…" he confessed.

"That's okay. I kept it secret because I didn't want Percy to know. I wasn't accepting of myself, either. But now, I am. There's no risk of Percy finding out and being mad, or rejecting me, or whatever, since I told him, so it doesn't matter." Nico replied.

"So- I mean, you're not mad?" Will asked.

"Why would I be?" Nico said curiously.

"Nevermind. I- Well, since I, uh, know, I guess I should tell you this too. I, uh, I'm in the same boat."

"Huh?"

"We roll the same way."

"What?"

"I dig dudes, too… you really don't get modern slang, do you, Nico?" said Will, a little frustrated.

"I wasn't born in this era, Will."

"I forget sometimes… heh.." said Will sheepishly. "Sorry. Well, let's go to the infirmary. You promised me three days of bed rest, so that's what you're going to do." He continued, turning into Doctor Will.

"Yes, Doctor." Nico said, rolling his eyes, but not really annoyed.

They made their way to the infirmary.

* * *

><p><em>THE FEELS… <em>

_THE FEELS ON THE BUS GO ROUND AND ROUND…_

_Okay, I'll stop now._

_The next chapter will be out very, very, very soon._

_I hope you liked it. I might upload the second chapter later today, or maybe tomorrow, I've already started writing it._

_-Layan and the plot bunnies. (They'll be joining me. Every. Single. Chapter.)_

**()() ****  
><strong>**(0.0)****  
><strong>**( _ )**

**()()****  
><strong>**(0.0)****  
><strong>**( _ )**


	2. Will Makes Nico His Boyfriend

_**Hey guys! Here's the second chapter. Gaea awakens on the first of august in BoO, so I guess now would be about 5**__**th**__** August or something. Whatever, I'm making it August 5, 2011, because HoH ends on the in-book date of July something, 2011.**_

_**Also, the wikia states that Will is also 14! YAY!**_

* * *

><p>Nico had been in the infirmary for the past two days. During that time, he and Will bonded. Will had also healed almost all his injuries, the ones he got while travelling, and the ones from during the battle. The son of Apollo had to tend to the other demigods when he was done with Nico. Will would also come check on him when he had some free time in-between the demigods who were injured during the recent war. Chiron had announced that after everyone was well and out of the infirmary, and after the repairs were done, they would have a celebration. Camp Jupiter would also be attending. They were glad that the war was over. All the demigods were looking forward to a life with barely any monsters. Hopefully, the next war would <em>not <em>come in their lifetime. Or the next few millennia.

Will had asked Nico if he wanted to come with him to the celebration, but Nico was hesitant. Even though the camp had mostly accepted him, (after Reyna pulled him on stage during her speech in the dining hall a few days ago) Nico was not one to enjoy parties. Will had pleaded and begged and even used the dreaded kicked-puppy face on Nico, but his attempts were fruitless. Nico was stubborn with a capital S. But, so was he.

Will sat at the foot of Nico's bed in the infirmary. "Why won't you come to the party with me?" the blonde said, upset.

"With you? A-as in… together?" Nico said, the tips of his ears turning red.

"Do you _want_ to go together?" Will said, grinning. He was nervous, but he wouldn't let it show.

"No!" Nico said quickly, too quickly. His blush became more prominent.

"Oh… that's fine. Well, time for your daily check-up." Will said, unfazed. He wouldn't give up, though.

Nico groaned. "What's the point of this? It doesn't help." He said.

"Does too." The blonde said. It really didn't, but Nico didn't have to know that. Besides, pouty Nico was cute.

"Follow the light with your eyes." Will said, waving a flashlight in Nico's face. Nico wondered how Will got it without him noticing.

Nico's eyes followed the light. When Will put the flashlight away, he told Nico to close his eyes. Nico complied, and then he found something soft and warm on his lips. Opening his eyes quickly, he found that Will was kissing him. _Will… kissing Nico? _There was no way that could happen! But, apparently, it _was_. Nico kissed back. It was chaste and sweet.

Nico grumbled, "I knew those check-ups were fake."

"But you're glad they were, eh?" the blonde said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up, Solace."

Nico threw a pillow at his face.

"Mm-mmph! Eugh. I'd rather kiss you, not this pillow." Will said, pouting.

"Now will you go to the party with me?" Will said with his signature grin.

"Hmmmmm…."

"Please?"

"I don't know…"

"Pleeeaaasee?"

"Fine."

Will kissed Nico again, this one longer than the last.

Someone cleared their throat behind them.

"So, is this why I'm not your type? You like blonde surfer dudes?" that familiar voice said.

Nico turned red and hid under the blanket. Will looked at the newcomer, asking "Hey Percy… what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to check on Nico… and talk to him. Nico, dude, I'm just kidding. It's fine." Percy said, "I was just going to say that I'm okay with… you know, that. We're still bros, right?"

Nico poked his head out from under the covers and nodded, still bright red.

"So, you two coming to the party? Chiron finally set a date. It's going to be at the end of the summer. By then, the camp will be done with repairs, and Camp Jupiter can come, too."

"Seriously? We're discussing it too early." Will said.

"Better now than never," replied Nico. "Actually, that's probably near the end of this month. About three weeks. It's not that far away."

"Yeah, well, bye Nico," the son of Posiedon said, "Will." He nodded at them both and left.

"Tommorow, you can get out of here. For now, eat this sandwich and go to sleep. Docto-"

"Don't you dare finish that statement."

"-r's orders."

"That's been your excuse for the past two days, Solace!"

"It's a very good one."

"No."

"Is too!"

"It is not."

"Is tooo!"

"I said, it is not. Shut up, Solace."

"Why don't you shut me up?"

"Oh, really?"

Will nodded. Nico leaned over and kissed him, savoring it. Will kissed back enthusiastically.

"Will you shut up now?"

Will nodded again. The tips of his ears were red and he had this dumb, lopsided grin on his face that Nico began to love seeing.

* * *

><p>(Two days later)<p>

Nico, Will, and the Seven (minus Leo, nobody knows where he is, yet.) were at the dining hall. Chiron had let everyone sit wherever they wanted for the rest of the summer, so they were all sitting together at the Poseidon table. Frank and Hazel had come back from Camp Jupiter, and they would stay at Camp Half-Blood until the party.

"So," Will began, "I have something to say."

"Actually," Nico interrupted," _we _have something to say" he said, clasping Will's hand under the table.

Piper squealed "I knew it! I knew it!"

Annabeth smiled and congratulated them.

Percy said, "I walked in on them kissing, I knew before you all did."

"We didn't need to know that." Jason, Hazel, and Frank said.

"I'm happy for you, Nico!" Hazel said. "Will's one lucky guy!"

"I am!" said Will with a grin.

"Uh, yeah, buddy. That's great… great news." Frank said, awkwardly patting Nico on the back and nodding at Will.

"Congrats!" Jason said.

Nico smiled, one of his rare smiles, and at that moment, Will decided he'd do everything to make Nico smile.

It was the next evening, and Will took Nico to the strawberry fields for a picnic. He and Nico were lying down on the blanket will had brought along with them, looking at the night sky full of stars.

"Beautiful night sky

Cannot compare with Nico

He is wonderful" said Will.

"A haiku? Really?" Nico said, faking annoyance, but inside he liked it.

"I know you liked it. Admit it."

"No." the raven-haired fourteen year-old said, blushing.

"You're blushing"

"How can you even see it? It's way too dark."

"Aha! You _are _blushing!"

"Sneaky little-"

Nico was cut off by Will kissing him. The blonde began to straddle Nico, then framed Nico's face with his hands. Nico moaned into the kiss and Will used the opportunity to tangle his tounge with Nico's. Nico put his arms around the blonde's neck and pulled him closer so that their chests were touching. Nico moved his hands to tangle them in Will's hair. Since they didn't have an unlimited supply of oxygen, they had to pull away after a while.

Nico stared into Will's deep blue eyes, and said "Wow."

"'Wow' is right…" the blonde replied.

"That… that was my first kiss.."

"Mine, too."

"Will?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I think.. I think I really like you now."

"That's good. I really like you too, Nico."

Nico smiled, and then they went back to making out.

* * *

><p>"So, what now?" Nico said after they had been sitting in a comfortable silence for a while.<p>

"Can I come to your cabin?" Will asked Nico.

"Um, why?"

"Just because."

"But isn't there a rule about…"

"Nope."

"O-okay."

They headed to Cabin Thirteen. Nico opened the door and they both entered. Will sat on one of the empty bunks. His back was to the headboard. The blonde kicked off his shoes and then hid his face in his knees.

"Will? Is something wrong?" The raven-haired demigod asked.

When he didn't answer, Nico went to sit next to him. He heard Will sniffle and realized he was crying.

"People are… People are still dying and succumbing to their wounds from the battle every day… and sometimes I just can't breathe… or.. or stop my hands from shaking in the infirmary… Unlike the last war, this time m-my siblings and I have the stress of being worried about Apollo falling from grace. Because.. because Zeus is mad at him. What would've happened to us? To me? And, as cabin counselor and.. and because everyone thinks I'm the best healer in camp, the brunt of responsibility for the injured falls on my shoulders… I'm scared, Nico. I don't want to mess up…" Will ranted.

"It's okay, Will. It's okay." Nico assured.

They just sat there, in each other's arms, and even though Nico didn't really know how to comfort people, he tried. Because Will needed him right now.

* * *

><p>(Next week)<p>

Will noted that Nico had been improving. He wasn't as pale anymore, his skin was turning into a very light olive color, which was probably his original skin tone. He wasn't that skinny anymore, but he was still too thin in Will's opinion.

They were walking to the pavilion for the campfire. They were running a bit late. "Race you to the campfire!" Nico yelled, breaking into a run.

"Hey, not fair! Nico, wait!" the blonde yelled, chasing after him.

By the time he got there, Nico was seated next to Annabeth and Percy. He had saved a spot for Will, so the blonde sat in it and held Nico's hand. Everyone at camp knew about them by now, and most of the campers had no problem with it. Sure, they had gotten some odd looks, and people would start whispering, but hey, they were the first openly gay couple in camp. They could deal with that.

Will had decided to get Nico a gift. Since Nico lost his aviator jacket, he wanted to get him a new one. He'd been looking for an authentic one from Nico's time period, and after a lot of searching, he finally found one. He was going to give it to Nico later.

The Apollo cabin started the sing-along. Almost everyone was singing. The campfire's colors were bright and happy. Will tried to get Nico to sing, but he wouldn't budge. Will kept pestering Nico until he agreed. Even then, he sang so low that nobody heard him except Will, and that was good enough for him. Nico had an amazing voice.

Once the sing-along was over, Chiron had an announcement to make.

"Campers, as you know, Mr. D is still at Mount Olympus. We have received word that he would be staying there." He said.

Everyone started talking amongst themselves. "Quiet down, campers, quiet down." Chiron said.

"Who's gonna be the new camp director?" An Ares kid asked.

"That is what I was going to address next. Zeus has made Apollo the new camp director." Chiron answered.

"I bet it's because Zeus was mad at him" Percy said quietly.

Annabeth nodded in agreement. The Apollo kids didn't want their dad to come to camp. He would try to be the 'cool dad' and 'cool camp director' and then just end up being extremely lame.

"That is all, campers. He will be arriving… one second." Chiron said, patting his pockets and then finding a slip of paper, "He will be arriving tomorrow. Also, do not forget that the celebration will be at the end of this month. That is all." He continued.

The campers dispersed, murmuring to themselves.

"Can we go to your cabin again?" Will asked, "I just want to be with you tonight."

Nico smiled a little and led him to Cabin Thirteen. Nico sat on his bunk and Will joined him.

"What do you wanna do?" Nico asked.

Will didn't answer. Instead, he shifted closer to Nico and kissed him. The raven-haired teen fisted Will's blond hair. Will pulled Nico closer until he was sitting on his lap. The blonde's tounge poked against Nico's lips, asking for entrance which Nico granted.

They pulled away, breathing heavily, eyes clouded with lust.

"Stay with me tonight?" Nico asked in a small voice.

"Anything for you, Nico."

"Stop it, Solace." Nico said, blushing.

They fell asleep, cuddling.

* * *

><p><em>AWWWWWWWWWWWWW<em>

_**I hope you liked it. I feel that some of the characters are a bit OOC… tell me what you think.**_

_**Apollo shall appear next chapter. Will is going to give Nico the jacket he got for him. More fluff!**_

_**-Layan and the plot bunnies**_

**()()****  
><strong>**(0.0)****  
><strong>**( _ )**

**()()****  
><strong>**(0.0)****  
><strong>**( _ )**


	3. Apollo, The Embarrasing Godly Parent

_This is a boring chapter. I tried to finish it before the trick-or-treaters start coming. Sorry for any mistakes._

* * *

><p>"Will! I asked your brother where you were and they said you'd b-" Apollo was saying as he appeared in Cabin Thirteen. The sight before him stunned him into silence. He muttered a quiet 'oh'. His son and the child of Hades were tangled together on one of the bunks. They had clothes on, thankfully.<p>

Apollo began to laugh. 'I'll embarrass him with this forever' he thought as he snapped a picture. He'd definitely show this to people.

"Who's there?" Will sleepily asked.

"Your dad."

"He's not sup-" Will said, then stopped. "Oh, sh-"

"Don't swear, son."

Will scrambled out of the bed, waking Nico up in the procces.

"Will? Wh-" Nico began, "Oh, sh-"

"Ah, ah, ah," Apollo tutted.

"Sorry, sir. I mean, god. I mean-"

"Call me Apollo!" the sun god said with a grin similar to Will's. Nico could see the resemblance between him and his boyfriend.

The two demigods began to blush furiously, remembering how Apollo had seen them a minute ago. "D-dad… what did you want?" Will asked.

"Nothing important. I'll leave you be." Apollo said with a wink.

"D-Dad!"

"Enjoy!" Will's father said as he left.

Will pouted. "He's so embarrassing!" he stated as he flopped back onto the bed.

"He'll be here for a while. Better get used to it." Nico said.

"Such a pessimist." The blonde said, his voice muffled by the pillow that was under his face.

"Not a pessimist. A realist."

"We're going to be late for breakfast." Will said, changing the subject.

"Let's go, then."

"But we have to get cleaned up!"

"I always look like this."

"I don't!"

"Fine, have it your way. I'm not waiting for you."

"Why not?"

"You take too long."

"Do not!"

"Yeah, you do."

"But you're my boyfriend! You aren't supposed to abandon me…"

Nico sighed. "Fine. Only because I really like you." He said.

Will got off the bed and walked to his boyfriend to give him a kiss. "Borrow one of my shirts, Nico. You haven't got any others except that floral print shirt that you came to camp with." Will snickered.

"I am not borrowing one of your shirts. I'll look like a ray of sunshine."

"No, you'll look cute."

"I never look cute."

"Don't say that. You're wonderful. I have a navy one. Will you wear that?"

"It'll be too big."

"Not like you don't already wear baggy clothes."

Nico sighed. "True. Where is it?"

"In my cabin, duh."

"Go get it. And whatever you're gonna wear."

"You don't have to tell me, I was going to do it anywyay."

"Then go."

"I am!" Will said, leaving the cabin.

* * *

><p>Will came back after a while, freshened up and in different clothes. He had the navy blue shirt he was talking about in his arms, and something in a package.<p>

"What's that?" Nico asked curiously.

"Something." The blonde replied.

"Something, what?"

"Something, something."

"Tell me!"

"Go get changed first."

"Fine."

Nico took the shirt from Will and went to his bathroom. He washed his face, brushed his teeth, and basically did the morning routine. After taking off his black shirt, (Reyna had given it to him the day after the defeat of Gaea, as the only thing he had was that ripped floral print shirt that he had gotten from the Barrachina souvenir shop in San Juan), he changed into the navy blue one from Will and left the bathroom.

Back in the main room of the cabin, Will was leaning against the wall next to the door, the package still in his hands.

"You look good." He said.

"I look like this all the time…?" Nico said, confused.

"Can't you just take a compliment?"

"Fine. Thanks." Nico replied. "Is the package for me?" he asked.

"Yep. Guess what's inside."

Nico couldn't think of what could be in it… then suddenly, a horrible thought occurred to him.

"Please don't tell me it's a notebook full of haikus!" he exclaimed, a terrified expression appearing on his face.

Will laughed, a sound that made the skeletal butterflies living in Nico's stomach flutter around, and said, "Nope, just take it."

Nico took the package from Will's outstretched hands and inspected it. After looking at the box (which was wrapped in white paper with a black bow, it looked fancy) for a while, Nico opened it. He gasped, slowly taking out what was inside. It was a black aviator jacket, one that looked like his old one (which he had to throw away after the run-in with Lycaon and his pack).

"I love it. Will, thank you." He said as he put it on. He gave his boyfriend a loving kiss after placing the now-empty box on the floor.

"I'm glad you like it." Will said.

"Let's go get breakfast."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"Hi son! We need to talk!" Apollo said, suddenly appearing behind Will while he was practicing his archery.<p>

"Ah! Stop doing that." Will said as he dropped his bow. "What do we need to talk about, father?" he asked while bending to pick it up.

"You. And Nico."

"W-What?"

"We need to have 'The Talk'" Apollo said,.

"But I already got 'The Talk'!" Will replied, his fingers making imaginary quotes when he said 'the talk'.

"That one was for the opposite gender."

"B-but… So?!"

"We _will _have 'The Talk'. Except, version number two."

Will's siblings were snickering. Some other campers walking by stopped and stared. Will didn't know if it was because Apollo was talking to him personally (which was kind of strange), or if it was because of the topic of their conversation.

"Can we at least do this _somewhere else?_" Will said, his face fire-truck red by now.

"Why?"

"_Because it's personal!_" Will whisper-shouted.

"_Fine!_" his dad whisper-shouted back. "Big House, after dinner."

Will's shoulders slumped as his dad left.

"Bro, it's like Apollo's got it out for you." His brother, Austin, said. His other siblings nodded in agreement.

"Well, at least it's not us." Kayla, his sister, said.

"You guys aren't helping!" Will said, exasperated.

Kayla just shrugged and went back to shooting arrows at the bullseye.

* * *

><p>"I hear that you and Nico are dating now." The sun god said.<p>

Will nodded.

"What have you done so far?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

"No, I don't."

"Kissing, handj-"

"OKAY, OKAY! I KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN!"

"Then answer the question."

"Just… just kissing."

"Okay… do you plan on doing 'it'?"

"Uhm.. I…"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Uh…."

"Do you have protection?"

"D-Dad!"

"Do you?"

"N-no…"

Apollo made a box of condoms appear with a snap of his fingers.

"How- What- ?" his son asked.

"These," he said, "are related to your health, and I am not only the sun god, as you know." He handed the box of condoms to his son, who was reluctant to take them.

"I thought gods weren't supposed to play favorites… or communicate with their children normally..." Will said.

"So? Zeus is already mad at me." His father replied. He was enjoying this.

"Ugh."

"Don't forget that the party is next week. It will be fun, you can bring your boyfriend along. Oh, also, there will be a surprise there."

"What is it?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise."

Will sighed and got up. "Can I go now?"

"Yes."

"Bye, dad."

"Goodbye, Will!"

* * *

><p><em>Kayla and Austin are real, not OC's. The wiki said so.<em>


	4. Love is a Lie

**Guess who's back?**_back, back_

**Back again?** _gain, gain_

**I am back**_back, back_

**Tell a friend**_ friend, friend_

**Guess who's back,**

**Guess who's back,**

**Guess who's back,**

**Guess who's back,**

**Guess who's back,**

**Guess who's back,**

**Guess who's back****_,_**

**Guess who's back? **

**Okay, sorry, just had to do that. Sorry for disappearing.. I was just dealing with some stuff but i'm sure you don't care about my excuses and shit.**

**Well here's the next chapter... Not my best work. Also plz don't kill me.**

**Sorry if there are any stupid mistakes I am running on like 5 hrs of sleep since and I have no caffeine in my system. **

**Around the same time I disappeared I started watching Glee so expect some Klaine fics soon!**

* * *

><p>The next week passed by in a blur. Everyone was busy getting the camp ready for the party. Nico and Will hadn't had much time to talk that week, only a few short conversations and soft, chaste kisses. They were going to go to the party as each other's dates, and Jason had informed them to be ready for shippers.<p>

"Shippers? Don't they drive ships or something? Why do we have to watch out for them?" Nico had asked, dumbfounded.

Will and Jason had stared at him like he was from the '40's (which he was).

Jason face palmed and said, "No, no. Relation-ship. Shippers. Ugh, how do I explain?"

"Shippers are... are people who want a certain relationship to get together. And stay together. They also might, uh, obsess over us.." Will said.

"Oh.. Okay..." Nico said uncertainly. They didn't mob him and Will at all (okay maybe that was a lie), so why would it be any different at the party..?

* * *

><p>It was the day of the 'Gaea's Gone!' party. The set-up committee was busy adding last-minute decorations to the pavilion (where it would be held). Lou Ellen was using her demigod powers to enchant a disco ball and dance floor. They would both light up at night.<p>

The camp was buzzing with excitement. Nobody could wait until the sun set.

Later that evening, the party was in full swing and everyone was enjoying themselves... but something was missing...

"Did somebody order a super-sized McShizzle with a side of Super-Hot Babe?" Somebody yelled as a giant shadow appeared over the pavilion. Metallic creaks and groans could be heard over the music.

"I am more than a side, Leo." a female voice stated.

"Leo! Calypso!" Percy yelled.

Festus was causing the giant shadow. The ground shook slightly as he landed and Leo hopped off, helping Calypso off the giant bronze dragon as well.

"Valdez! I have mastered the Valdezinator!" Apollo proclaimed, appearing in front of Leo with the instrument.

"Really?" the Latino asked.

"Indeed! I told you I could! Because, you know, I'm awesome!" The ego-centric camp director exclaimed.

"That's gr-_wheeze_!"

"How dare you dissapear like that!?" Hazel yelled as she strangled Leo. As he began to turn blue Hazel let go of his neck and then gave him a bone-crushing hug.

"Hey, hey, hey, I'm alive. But I won't be if you all take turns strangling me." Leo said jokingly, refferring to the rest of the Seven and Nico. Some blond guy he didn't really know was next to Nico.

"Too bad. We are so doing that." Piper stated.

"Please don't kill him. I've been waiting forever for him to come get me. Maybe not forever. I didn't really keep track of time on Ogygia." Calypso said.

The rest of the Seven still took turns strangling and hugging Leo.

"Well, now that you're done choking me, let's get this party started!" Leo exclaimed. "Mr. Cool," he said to Apollo, buttering him up, "I say we party like mortals tonight."

"Anyone who acknowledges my awesomeness definitely has good judgement! Go ahed!" The sun god told him.

Leo did a small victory dance and pulled two very large and heavy-looking crates somewhere out of Festus.

"Alcohol? No thanks." Nico said, suddenly behind Leo.

"Wh- What? Where did you come from? And how do you know this is alcohol?" The Latino questioned in surprise.

"None of your buisness."

"Where did you get those, Leo? I don't remember you stopping anywhere." Calypso said.

"Nevermind. Time to par-taaay!" Leo yelled.

A collective cheer rand across the pavillion as the alcohol was passed around. People jumped onto the dance floor and showed off their moves, most of them buzzed from the drinks.

"Dance with me?" Will asked Nico.

"Uh, okay..." Nico said. He wasn't much of a dancer. He caught sight of the cup in Will's hand and smelled its distinct scent. "Why are you drinking?"

"Is it wrong to have fun once in a while?" was the reply he got as his boyfriend led him onto the dance floor.

"No, but... nevermind."

Nico and Will began dancing to an upbeat, fast-paced pop song which was more down Will's alley than Nico's, but he danced with his boyfriend anyway. Eventually they took a break and Will went to go refill his drink, stumbling a bit. Maybe he had more to drinkt than Nico realized...

"So, Neeks, who's the blonde guy?" Leo said, materializing next to him.

Nico jumped, hoped Leo didn't notice, (because then he would hang it over his head [that he got scared]) then pretended that he wasn't fazed before replying, "Don't call me Neeks. He's Will Solace, Cabin Eleven." with a slight blush.

"Okay, but what is he to you?" Leo asked, noticing the blush and wiggling his eyebrows teasingly.

"My... Uh, he's... He's my _shmphhfh_." Nico said, saying the last word into the collar of his jacket.

"Your whaat?"

"My... My boyfriend." Nico said, now sporting a red face.

"So you're... You mean.."

"Yes."

"You're-"

"Yes, I'm gay. Will is my boyfriend."

"I didn't- I mean- I'm happy for you. Glad you found someone."

"Leo! Come dance with me." Calypso yelled from the other side of the pavillion.

"Well, my lady's calling. See ya later, Neeks."

"Stop calling me that..." Nico grumbled and shot Leo a dark glare as he walked away.

Nico was waiting for Will to come back when Percy appeared. He looked nervous.

"Uhm, Nico, you might want to see this..." the green-eyed demigod said as he fidgeted.

"Is there something wrong?" Nico asked as he followed Percy.

"Um.."

Nico froze. Jake Mason was practically sitting on Will's lap. And that wasn't all. They were also making out. Tears were threatning to spill from Nico's eyes as he witnessed his boyfriend cheating on him. He turned and ran back to his cabin, just wanting to get away.


	5. Will's Odd (But True) Explanation

**Hello everyone! I uploaded this earlier than I planned because all your amazing reviews got me so motivated and I finished twice as fast!**

**Overprotective Older Sister Reyna has been a headcanon of mine ever since BoO. Not much Apollo or Leo in this chapter.. **

**Well, hope you like it!**

**As always I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Will woke up in a random bed with a pounding head and a warm body next to him. Sitting upright, he twisted around to see who it was and was surprised that it wasn't Nico...<p>

"Jake? Where am I and why am I here with you?" the blonde asked.

"Go back to sleep, babe." Jake replied.

"Babe? What do you mean, 'babe'? Where the hell is Nico?"

"Shhh.."

Will angrily got up, his headache worsening, and shook Jake awake.

"I can't remember anything from last night. Explain. NOW." He said sternly.

"Calm down... Well, the party was last night, and, uh.. I gave you a drink some Aphrodite guy made for me so you'd like me and we made out..."

Will was opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

"... and then that Nico dude, isn't he your boyfriend or something? Well, that Nico dude came and saw us making out and then he left and like shadows followed him and stuff... can I go back to sleep now...?"

Will was seeing red. "No. Get up."

"Why?"

"So I can do this."

Once Jake got up, Will pulled him really close.

"Are you going to kiss me?"

"Nope." the blonde replied, then kneed the other teen in the crotch.

"Fuckfuckfuckshitshitoww... Why the hell did you do that?!" Jake yelled as he fell to the floor, whimpering and curling into the fetal position.

"Are you kidding me right now? Seriously, are you fucking insane?! You drug me and ask me why I'm mad? Shit! Where the hell is Nico? I-I have to find him!" Will yelled, going from insanely mad to insanely worried.

Will looked around and realized they had an audience, watching from their bunks. They were all Hephaestus campers, so Will guessed he was in Cabin 9. Still fueled by his rage and his worry about Nico, he yelled out, "Are any of you guys in on this?!"

A chorus of "Nope"'s and "Nuh-uh"'s rang out across the cabin.

Will stormed out and headed back to his own cabin.

* * *

><p>Upon walking into the Apollo Cabin, Will was assaulted by a barrage of obvious statements.<p>

"You messed up."

"Definitely."

"Big time, dude. You're in for a lot of shit now."

"Everyone's gonna hate you."

"You-"

"Gee, thanks for the kind words of support, dear, loving, half-family!" Will exclaimed sarcastically upon hearing his siblings.

"Why, Will, WHY?" Kayla exclaimed over-dramatically, sinking onto her knees.

"I had no control over my actions." the blonde stated and recounted to his siblings what Jake had confessed to.

"He's messed up."

"Definitely."

"What kind of a person just confesses?! Good thing he isn't in the Hermes cabin."

"Is that all you can think about?!"

"That's crazy, man. You're sure he isn't lying?"

"Maybe he-"

"I'm screwed!" Will groaned as he flopped onto his bunk and massaged his temples. Maybe jumping wasn't a good idea.

"That you are." Alex said.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"My pleasure."

"You guys are getting repetitive."

* * *

><p>Nico woke up on a hill surrounded by trees, feeling exhausted. The area around him was dead. Dead grass, dead trees, dead, dead, dead. 'Did I do this...?' he thought as he surveyed the landscape.<p>

The memories of last night came flooding back to him and he willed himself not to cry. It was useless. He had thought that after all the crap he'd been through, maybe, just maybe, he could've been able to live normally (well, as normally as he possibly could) for a while... with a guy... with no judgement, and just be happy for a little, at least.. but noooooo, that could never happen now, would it? Everyone he loved would either die or hurt him now.

Realization hit him like a brick wall.

Did he just say he loved Will? Well, he thought it, but whatever.

Just as he was beginning to ponder the depth of his feelings, someone spoke from behind him.

"Hello, Nico."

Nico's blood ran cold upon hearing that voice. That person had been the cause of most of his problems and he definitely did not want to see him anytime soon. 'Pleasepleasepleasepleasedon'tbehim' he prayed to any god who might listen while turning around in slow motion.

"What do you want?" he growled, unable to look away once he set eyes on him. His face was admittedly handsome but hurt to look at... just like the first time he had come face-to-face with him... an experience that he would never forget and would continue to hate forever.

"I've just come to check on you, my sweet, little Nico. I heard you've been having trouble with your love life again." Eros said. "You should really confront that boyfriend of yours."

"Sweet? Little? Oh, definitely. Summoning the living dead is just so adorable, isn't it?" Nico bit back. "Why should I listen to you?"

"I'm Eros. Cupid. Son of the goddess of love. Why shouldn't you listen to me?"

"Uh.."

"Thought so. Now, go!" Eros snapped his fingers and Nico found himself at the base of the hill next to the camp. He could see Thalia's Pine. The son of Hades started his (admittedly short) trek up the hill.

* * *

><p>Will was cowering into a corner before she even began speaking.<p>

"You! How dare you? I will beat your ass into next week, you hear!? No, I'll rip you to pieces! I came all the way from Camp Jupiter, and I swear, if you even try to hold me back, you'll be stuck in the infirmary for a week! And without your best healer there, you probably won't even make a full recovery! He'll be in the bed next to you! How can you do that to Nico, you cruel, heartless b-"

"Reyna, please stop. I'm also very mad, but we won't get any answers if we threaten him.." Hazel said with full-blown rage in her eyes as she attempted to hold back an equally enraged Reyna.

"Now, Will...", Hazel began calmly, "Why the hell did you hurt my brother like that, you son of a-"

"You're such a hypocrite, Hazel."

"Am not."

"Oh, really?"

"Not the point."

"If-If I can interrupt, ladies.." Will began nervously, "I can explain..?" he continued with a weak shrug.

"We'd like to hear it."

"Aurum and Argentum will rip you to shreds if you don't tell us the truth." Reyna said, gesturing to the two metal dogs that seemed to have randomly appeared next to her. One was gold, and the other was silver.

With an audible gulp, Will began to recount what he had told his siblings earlier that day. When he was done, the dogs simply stared at him oddly. One of them growled, but none of them made any move to attack him.

"That is so far fetched.." Hazel said.

"Sadly, my dogs and I cannot rip him to shreds. He seems to be telling the truth." Reyna stated with a sigh.

Will exhaled in relief. "So do any of you know where Nico is? I really need to talk to him."

"Actually, that's why we're here. He's been missing since he ran last night." Hazel told him.

Frank walked up to them and cracked his knuckles. "Did you beat him up yet?" he asked.

Hazel said, "No, and there's an explanation. Reyna's dogs haven't ripped him to pieces so I guess he's not lying."

"Does everybody want me dead...?" The blonde asked nervously, tugging at his shirt collar as if he was feeling too warm.

"Yes."

"Please don't kill him before I hear his explanation."

"Nico! You're back!" Will exclaimed.

"This sets the record for the shortest amount of time you've left camp for." Percy said, appearing out of thin air with the rest of the Seven by his side.

For the third time this day, Will recounted what Jake had told him this morning. They believed him because Reyna's dogs were still there and he wasn't a bloody heap of limbs on the ground yet.

"Alright... I.. I forgive you, Will" Nico said with a tiny smile. He was glad that Will hadn't purposely cheated on him. He was glad that one of the only good things in his life wasn't being ripped away from him again.

"THANK YOU MOM! MY OTP IS SAFE!" yelled Piper, falling to her knees with her hands clasped together.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind."


	6. The Stolls and Apollo Embarrass our OTP

A high-pitched scream rang across the camp.

"Please don't! I'll do anything! Just-just please!" Jake Mason yelled, cowering in the corner of Cabin 9. Nico had materialized out of the shadows with a manic grin plastered onto his face and scared the shit out of Jake.

"Okay." the son of Hades said simply.

"Okay? Really? Wow."

Nico disappeared into a dark corner and Jake finally relaxed.

"Not."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Jake screamed like a little girl again, jumping a gazillion feet into the air. Nico had reappeared behind him, grinning like the Joker. In a second the shadows had swallowed him again.

Nico's shadow-travelling landed him smack-dab in the middle of the infirmary, where Will was. Will didn't know Nico had been shadow-travelling so when he saw Nico appear he was instantly worried for his boyfriend's health. He hadn't given him the 'okay' to shadow-travel, since it had been only about a month since the war had ended. When his raven-haired boyfriend passed out and landed on the floor Will freaked and rushed towards him.

"Damn it, Nico! I told you not to! I told you not to shadow-travel, dammit!" he yelled as he picked the son of Hades up and took him to one of the cots in the room.

"Jake... scared... shitless..." Nico mumbled as he drifted in and out of consciousness.

"Oh my gods, seriously? You risked your health just to scare Jake? Are you kidding me? I know he's a total asshole and he deserved it, but you are way more important than him! Can you even hear me right now? Gah! You idiot! You could have died! You could have-"

"Shut up... Solace." Nico mumbled, attempting to kiss him and succeeding, although it was sloppy.

"Okay... but now you have to rest." Will stated, blushing and placing him on a cot.

* * *

><p>"Shh! Quiet, or they'll hear us!"<p>

"But-"

"Shhhh!"

"Fine."

"Why are we doing this again?"

"Fun!"

"Oh, right."

"We better find them in an embarrassing position!"

"I'm an expert at that!" a third voice said.

"What the-"

"Where'd you-"

"Hush boys, nobody loves embarrassing my son and his boyfriend more than I do." Apollo said to the Stoll twins.

"Yes, sir." Connor said, giving him a mock salute

"Okay, Mr. Sun God." Travis said, imitating his twin.

"Crawl through the window, go, go, go!"

The three of them quietly crawled through one of the Hades' cabin's only windows and each of them landed on the floor with a soft 'thump'.

"Jackpot!" Travis whisper-shouted. They had walked in on Will and Nico making out, both of them shirtles,s on one of the bunks, and luckily, the (disgusting(to them at least)) slurping sounds and moans coming from them were loud enough so that the couple didn't hear them. "Connor, quick, take pictures!"

Apollo stood up, cleared his throat and said,

"My son and Nico,

Kissing each other,

Caught and embarrassed."

"Shitshitshit not again please no more pictures please!" Will practically screeched, jumping away from Nico as if the other teen had given him an electric shock.

Nico avoided eye contact with Apollo as he got into a sitting position and instead directed his dark glare onto the twins. If looks could kill, the Stolls would be ten feet under by now.

Travis gulped nervously, grabbed Connor by the wrist, and made a mad dash for the door as they both yelled "RUN!"

Apollo simply winked at them and disappeared.

"I hate your dad."

"I know."

"I hate the Stolls."

"Me too."

"I hate everyone."

"Even me?"

"..."

"Oh, I guess I'll leave, then.."

"No... I-stay. I don't hate you."

"If you don't hate me, then how do you feel about me?"

"I-"

"Well?"

"I really.. I-I lo-I really like you. A lot."

"I do, too."

* * *

><p>"Okay, that actually does look really hot... OW!"<p>

"Idiot."

"What?! Admit it! They do look hot!"

"Okay."

"Seeeeee!?"

"Fangirls are supposed to be the ones talking about this picture. Last I checked, you weren't one of them."

"So, you're saying you and the other Aphrodite girls can go gaga over it, but I can't."

"Yes." Piper stated.

"That doesn't make sense!" Jason pouted.

"Does too."

"I wonder if they know about this."

"Yeah, we should go tell them, Jace."

"Not it! Bye!" Jason said, running away.

"No kissing tonight!" Piper yelled after his retreating figure. Sighing, she picked up the photo of Will and Nico making out shirtless on a bed and headed to Cabin 13.

* * *

><p>"Annabeth, take a look at this..."<p>

"What is it?"

"Come look!"

"Okay.. Oh. Oh my gods.. Who did this?"

"My guess is Travis and Connor."

"How'd you guess that?"

"It says so right... here. 'Taken by Travis and Connor Stoll', on the back, look."

"Way to go, Seaweed Brain! Congrats."

"Thanks! Wait... Are you being sarcastic or something?"

"Nope, not at all! You really achieved something amazing just now. We should go get blue cupcakes to celebrate!" Annabeth said with mock cheerfulness.

"Okay, now you're just being mean." Percy said with a pout.

"Fine, sorry. Should we go tell them...?"

"Ah... Yeah. Nico's, like, my little brother. That had a crush on me. But still my little bro."

They headed to Cabin 13, hand in hand.

* * *

><p>"Piper! Waaaaiiit!"<p>

"Yes, Jason? Decided to come with me?"

"Yeah, Nico trusts me and we're sorta, like, bros right now. I can't just leave him..."

"What are you waiting for, then?" Piper asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, let's go." Jason said, just now realizing that they stopped walking.

They resumed their walk to the Hades Cabin hand in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the extremely short chapter but I might not be able to update for the rest of the weekend so I wanted to give you guys what I had so far. Any ideas? Please send in suggestions for scenes and I'll try my best to put them in because I'm running out of ideas here, guys! Anyway so if you want a specific thing to happen just make your scene suggestion in a review and I will try to put it in the next few chapters! Your name and your suggestion will be at the top of whichever chapter it will be in, and if I get no suggestions then I'll just have to come up with something!<strong>

**Lol I'm sure this A/N is longer than the story itself eh.**


End file.
